The Censorship in the Disclosure
by Skole
Summary: They had so little that truly belonged just to them. The detail of just how incredibly hot that first kiss was, was something that had both bound them together and pushed them apart in turn over the ensuing years. A one-shot post 5x16


**The Censorship in the Disclosure**

**Disclaimer: **Bones is owned by Fox, not I...

**A/N: I saw an interview where David Boreanaz tells the fans that at one point the storyline for Episode 100, that Booth & Bones were to have slept together. This was then revised to 'the now infamous first case kiss.' This idea started rattling around in my subconscious. Somebody had to go where the final script didn't dare to tread... Seriously folks, like they care!**

He leaned back on his barstool with a grin plastered on his face. The words just spilled out.

"You're fired," said Seeley Booth.

He had finally reached the point where he was inebriated enough to do the FBI's dirty work. All he could hope for now was that this intriguing woman didn't knock him off his bar stool with an uppercut to his jaw. After witnessing her smack-down of Judge Hasty, and her subsequent lack of remorse for punching the scumbag, Booth was pretty sure that _'Bones' _was a recidivist in this department. Push her _'piss off button'_ and prepare to take your lumps.

'_Could she be the love child of Chuck Norris?'_ he mused. If that were true, he'd think twice about hitting on her.

Amazingly (and thankfully), she took the bad news pretty well. He was still sat securely on his barstool. She leaned right into his personal space, and punctuated her action with a hand on his forearm, to inform him of the silver lining in this unfortunate situation. Since she had been fired and all, they could now have sex. Her statement hit him just as hard as that uppercut would have done.

He hadn't seen that one coming. She really _was _a genius. That was some consolation prize.

Seeley Booth, man of action, called a cab.

Minutes later, they are outside waiting for their cab, caught in each others' gravity well, waiting for the inevitable collision. Booth cut through the bullshit small talk, because his gut is trying to tell him something. This woman is different, something very special, and clearly unique. What he did now would have lasting consequences. Could this be going somewhere? He needed to come clean with her before things go any further.

"I have to tell you something..." he begins. She then proceeds to floor him with her knowledge of his infamous paternal ancestor, John Wilkes Booth. He seriously considers questioning her about her own ancestry. _Right now he'd be willing to bet that she actually was related to Chuck Norris._

Booth persists, and discloses his gambling problem, immediately feeling better for getting it out in the open. She wants to know why she needs to know that at this juncture, which is a rational question...with an irrational answer, but he tells her anyway as he informs her of his intention to kiss her.

So close, they are separated only by tequila vapours. Gravity does the rest, pulling his mouth down to meet hers.

'Bones' is ready. She is willing, and _boy, oh boy,_ is she able. Not afraid to show her response to being kissed, she makes sub-vocal noises of encouragement, roams her hands where she instinctively knows he wants them, and wantonly pulls their torsos together. Booth is no pushover; he retaliates by grabbing some under the shirt action, then crushing her closer to him so that she can clearly identify his response. She receives the message and gets even by grabbing his ass, pulling his pelvis toward her own.

Years later, in Sweets' office, they relate a highly sanitised version of that first kiss in order to adequately censor their disclosure. They had so little that truly belonged just to them. The detail of just how incredibly hot that first kiss was, was something that had both bound them together and pushed them apart in turn over the ensuing years.

That which was censored from the disclosure was the true key to the dam breaking.

When the cab arrived, Dr. Brennan ran off laughing and got in the back of the vehicle and told Booth that they simply could not do this tonight, she was just too drunk. At this point, she didn't regret it.

'_Yeah. They would probably end up doing it in the back seat of the cab,' _thought Booth. As he stood in middle of the street watching the cab pull away from the kerb, parts of him agreed with that assessment.

As he turned to step back onto the sidewalk, Booth heard a screeching of brakes and turned to see brake lights flashing. The rear door opened and he grinned as he saw the best forensic anthropologist on the planet running down the street toward him.

"C'mon Booth" she said, holding out her hand to take his, still breathing heavily from the exertion and her face animated. "You said we were going somewhere. So let's go"

One thing was for sure, the cab driver was going to get an eyeful in his rear-view mirror on the way back to his place.

The rest, as they say, was history. A very special history, which belonged only to them, because it was theirs, forever. It was worth protecting from the rest of the world.

**A/N: Please review and tell me if you think I'm out of my freaking mind!**


End file.
